


Promise Broken

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin





	

“E così ce l'hai fatta. Sindaco di Gotham”

A quelle parole, Oswald Cobblepot che era in piedi a fissare le fiamme del camino con aria compiaciuta, si voltò di scatto.

Come non riconoscere quella voce. Anche se erano passate settimane ed oswald aveva sempre sperato di poterla risentire un giorno e quel giorno era infine giusto.

Un sorriso spuntò sulle sue labbra mentre, con il suo solito zoppicare, si avvicinò all'uomo vestito di nero.

“Jim, mio vecchio amico” lo salutò, osservandolo dritto in quegli occhi azzurri che ancora gli ricordavano il cielo a primavera. Una sfumatuara così particolare che non aveva mai visto.

“Cosa ti porta qui?!” gli domandò.

“Sono venuto, come promesso” rispose subito l'ex detective della GCPD ed il sorriso di Oswald si allargò ancora di più.

Tanto tempo fa, si erano fatti una promessa. Una delle tante che venivano fuori dopo una notte di sesso sfrenato in un qualche motel ai margini della città.

_'Un giorno Jim, quando Gotham sarà ai miei piedi tu sarai li accanto a me. Niente segreti, niente bugie. Sarai il mio amante alla luce del giorno perché per allora avrò così tanto potere che nessuno potrà più farci del male'_

“Te ne sei ricordato” esclamò Oswald, facendosi più vicino a Jim.

Poteva sentire l'odore del suo dopo barba, mischiato a quello del detersivo che usava per lavare quegli orridi vestiti neri.

Allungò una mano verso il suo volto e lo accarezzò lieve per poi baciarlo con dolcezza sulle labbra.

Un gesto che portò Jim a stringere il corpo minuto di Cobblepot contro il suo.

Un bacio a cui ne seguirono altri e sempre più passionali a tal punto che i due amanti furono costretti a fermarsi per riprendere fiato e veloci, sgattaiolare al piano di sopra per poi chiudersi a chiave in camera da letto.

I vestiti vennero presto tolti e gettati per terra. I corpi ormai nudi e stesi tra quelle coperte così preziose, si avvinghiarono tra di loro e si toccarono e amarono come mai avevano fatto prima.

“Ti amo Oswald” sussurrò Jim al suo orecchio tra un gemito e l'altro e lì, in quel momento, tutto finì.

Oswald si svegliò di scatto dal suo letto.

Gli occhi sbarrati ed immersi nella semi oscurità della stanza.

Il fiato corto per quello che aveva appena sognato e poi, la triste realtà.

Una promessa non mantenuta. Una delle tante che si erano fatte e che forse, nessuno dei due aveva mai preso sul serio.

 

Fine.


End file.
